Descendants of the Foot Clan
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Princess Miwa, Daughter of King Splinter and Queen Shen, invites the exiled children of the defeated Foot Clan members to New Kingdom's Prep School (Rewritten Story)
1. Prologue

**Hello my people. I'm sorry that I gave up in this story but I decided to bring it back with all new chapters.** **The story was too much like the actual movie so I decided to give it new elements.**

 **I also decided not to do all the songs, they were to hard to rewrite or maybe I'll keep a few.**

 **So, here's to another beginning.**

 **The idea of the parents goes to Week** **yle19: Raising the Boys.**

* * *

 _Once Upon a Tim_ _e, there were two royal brothers; Prince Yoshi and Prince Saki, and they both fell in love with the same woman._

 _A kind and beatiful woman named Tang Shen, in the end Shen chose Prince Yoshi._

 _Heartbroken, Jealous, and Angry, Prince Saki swore vengeance on his brother and formed a large clan of Ninjas that he called The Foot Clan, and renamed himself: The Shredder._

 _The Foot Clan stormed into New Kingdom in a attempt to overthrow it but the Hamato Clan was ready for them._

 _King Splinter managed to defeat his brother, but to be sure he would not threaten the safety of New Kingdom, the King trapped the Shredder inside of a magical urn. Never to be released or seen ever again._

 _As for the Foot Clan, the King had them all banished to an Island Prison with a magic barrier surrounding the borders to endure they do not escape._

* * *

On the Isle of the Foot, four young boys were running around, mayhem followed them in their paths.

These four boys were the best of friends but they were all so close that one might have assumed they were brothers.

Each of the boys were a child of a former Foot Clan member.

The oldest of the group was named Leonardo Claw, son of Tiger Claw. On Leo's right forearm, there was a birthmark that resembled the claw mark from a tiger, that represented his heritage. Leo had midnight blue eyes and black hair that was dyed a dark blue on the tips. Leo was easiky seen as the leader of the group.

The second boy was Raphael Steranko, son of Ivan Steranko. Raph had sharp emerald eyes, dark brown hair that had a reddish hue, and a scar that went across his right eyebrow. The boy was the muscle of the group, at times he wanted to be the leader but also knew better than to challenge Leonardo to a fight.

The third boy was named Donatello Stockman, son of Baxter Stockman. While the boy wasn't as muscular as the first two boys but he wasn't weak either. Donnie had reddish brown eyes beneath black glasses, light brown hair with bangs long enough to cover his left eye and a gap in between two of his teeth. Donnie was the smartest one out of the whole group, the worst part (for the other thres that is) was that he knew it and never missed a chance to rub it in.

The youngest of the group was Michelangelo Bradford, son of Chris Bradford. Mikey had messy blonde hair with brown highlights, baby blue eyes, and freckles across his cheeks. The young boy was a talented fighter but he was also goofy but the three boys protected him as one of their own.

Each of the former Foot Clan leaders had passed on their knowledge onto their spawnings.

Tiger Claw trained and shaped his son into the perfect Foot Soldier. Teaching Leo to fight with swords and to hate the Hamato Family for what they had done to their clan.

Ivan Steranko had lost his entire colection2 during the transition. So, he taught Raph to steal valuables, no matter the owner. "if you want it, take it. And if you can't take it, break it,"

Baxter Stockman taught his son the ways of technology and science, some of which was unnecessary because Donnie already understood on his own. Tutoring the boy on how ro make robots from scraps and garbage but most of all, to avoid distractions. Mainly, girls.

Chris Bradford, a former martial artist, trained his son into a proud soldier. Mikey had a lot of potential and was very skilled but he goofed off alot.

For awhile, it seemed like nothing would change.

Until one day.

* * *

 **Hope this was a good start.**

 **Like I said, I'm keeping most stuff but re-editing.**

 **Suggestions and Reviews are aways welcomed**


	2. New Kingdom

**Splinter is human here. Thank you all for your patience, and enjoy!**

* * *

New Kingdom was preparing for a very special event.

The Princesses Sixteenth Birthday.

New Kingdoms Princess was named Hamato Miwa, daughter of King Splinter and Queen Shen.

Growing up, Princess Miwa heard the tale of the Shredder and how jealousy and rage blinded and how he was defeated.

But her mind dwelled on one thing, the Island prison where all those who served the Shredder were banished too.

In fact, she was about to do something crazy that will change New Kingdom forever.

* * *

In the castle of the Hamato family, Princess Miwa was in a dressing room having a new gown designed for her upcoming birthday ball.

As the designer was finishing up on the skirt of the dress, the King and Queen walked into the room with proud smiles on their faces.

"Sixteen years old," King Splinter smiled, "How is that possible? You're still just a little girl,"

Miwa wanted roll her eyes but resisted as her mother spoke up.

"She's a grown woman now,"

"Mother, Father," the young princess smiled, "There's something I want to talk to you about,"

The princess hesitated as she gathered her courage, "This year, I believe we should invite the children from the Isle of the Foot to attend New Kingdom Prep,"

Shock. That was the only word that couls describe the look on the King and Queens face omce they heard what their daughter had said.

Even the seamstress was stunned.

Finally, after clearing his throat, King Splinter spoke up, "The children of the Foot Clan, living among us?"

Princess Miwa stood her ground as she nodded, "Starting only with a few at first. I've already chosen four,

Splinter looked as though he wanted to protest but Queen Shen was quick to step in.

"Who are their parents?"

"Chris Bradford, Baxter Stockman, Ivan Steranko... and Tiger Claw,"

The final name struck the room like a lightning bolt.

"Tiger Claw?" King Splinter practically shouted, "He is the Foot Clan's most deadliest assassin!"

"Father, please consider-"

"No! They are dangerous warriors! They swore their alligence to Shredder!"

"They're children have not!" Miwa cried out, "Don't they deserve a better chance?"

King Splinter was silenced with shock and after looking back at his wife, the King turned back towards his daughter with a sigh.

"I suppose the children do deserve a chance," he said softly

Ignoring the seamstress, the princess stepped forward and hugged the man.

"Thank you, father,"

This proclamation would change not only the lives of the people of New Kingdom but also the lives of the people of the Isle of the Foot.

* * *

In Bradford's dojo, Leo had gathered his clan into a training session.

As leader, it was his job to make sure everyone in his clan was trained to meet up with the Foot Clan standards.

No matter if they had other things they wanted to do that day.

Mikey and Donnie were seated side-by-side against the wall of the dojo. Both of the boys were watching Raph and Leo spar like their lives depended on this match.

Leo narrowed his eyes as he tried to strike a punch but Raph caught him off guard when he used his sias to capture his arm and then flip Leo onto the ground.

Raph stood over the older boy with a smug smile. Leo scowled and the picked himself back onto his feet.

Suddenly, a large roar echoed across the room. The four heads turned to see Tiger Claw standing in the doorway of the dojo.

Immediately, the four lined up in front of the mutant and straightened their backs like soldiers.

Leo had his fists clenched by his side and kept his gaze straight forward, staring at the wall as fear flooded his chest.

 _Had his father just seen him fail? What would he say?_

As if reading his mind, Tiger Claw stood in front of his son with a look Leo was use too. Disappointment.

"I'm disappointed, cub," the mutant growled, "I thought I trained you better than this,"

Leo inhaled deeply and clenched his fists tighter to keep his hands from shaking.

"I'm sorry, father. I'll be sure to train harder,"

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey glanced at their leader. No one in the history of the Foot Clan trained harder than Leo did, the boy practically trained every hour of the day, and they knew why.

"Never mind about that," Tiger Claw said, causing the four boys to look at him with surprise, "There is news. You four have be chosen to attend the prep school of New Kingdom,"

The boys reacted straight away:

"What?!" Leo cried, "No way in hell am I going to some fancy school for prissy princesses and snooty princes,"

"My education will not be denied by a bunch of meatheaded jocks!" Donnie chimed in, having been homeschooled his whole life.

"They have stupid rules over in _Sky High for the Perfects_ ," Raph scoffed and crossed his arms, "I don't follow anyone's rules except my own,"

"And your dads," Mikey smirked at the red-haired.

Raph's jaw tightned his jaw in anger but turned towards the youngest with a cruel smirk.

"You know, I also heard that they have _cats_ in New Kingdom Prep, Mikey,"

As soon as Mikey heard the C-word, his face paled like the snow none of them have ever saw.

"Oh no!" Mikey cried, "I'm not going where their are... C.. ca.. Cats!"

Mieky had grown up with an unexplained fear of cats, all kinds. The boys assumed it had something to do with his father being a former mutant dog but at the same time they didn't care.

"Yeah, Dad! We're not going, we-"

Tiger Claw interrupted all of them with another loud roar that practically shook the island.

"You three, go home, pack what you need, and then meet us back at the lair with your fathers,"

The three boys casted their leader frightened looks as they slowly but willingly left the dojo.

Leo stiffened like a statue when it was just him and his father left but he tried tondtand his ground.

"I'm not going, Dad," Leo said as he managed to keep his voice from shaking.

Tiger Claw shook his head with a cold smile before placing a large paw on his son's shoulder.

"I thought I raised you better than this," thr mutant growled in a low voice, "Don't you care about the honor of our clan?"

Leonardo didn't answer as he allowed his father to lead him back home. The Shredder's lair.

* * *

After a while, all four boys were gathered in the Shredder's old lair, now Tiger Claws home, with bags in their hands.

Bradford, Stockman, and Steranko were in the room as well, listening in.

Tiger Claw sat menacingly on the large throne that shadowed the entire room.

"Once you four are in New Kingdom, find the urn where they've trapped Master Shredder, and release him!"

Leo raised an eyebrow, a secret mission? Finally, some excitment in his life.

Tiger Claw then narrowed his cold yellow eyes at his son, and leaned forward in the throne.

"If you refuse to do this, or if you fail this mission: You're grounded for the rest of your life, cub"

"What?!" Leo shouted, his midnight eyes widening, "Father that's-"

Tiger Claw interrupted him with another large roar.

Donnie, Mikey, and Raph all eyed each other and took safe steps back. Preparing for what was coming up next.

Leo narrowed his eyes in concentration and a equally loud roar tore from his throat. It was a small skill he always had since he was a child.

Tiger Claw smirked before standing onto his feet and released a large and loud roar that shook the building and island.

Leo stumbled back in shock before accepting his defeat, "Fine, whatever."

With a sigh, the boy plopped down on the stairs for the throne as his father sat back down on the throne.

The other boys spread apart to stand by their own fathers.

"Now, remember," Baxter Stockman said to his son, "The only thing you need to focus on, is your studies. And remember!"

"No girlfriends or hanging out with girls," Donnie finished, "I got it, Dad,"

"Well, my son isn't going," Bradford spoke up, "I won't be able to protect him,"

"Really Dad?" Mikey asked with a smile

"Of course, you're still a weakling and I have much to teach you,"

To prove his point, Bradford sent a quick punch to his sons shoulder. Almost causing him to double over in pain.

"Maybe a new school won't be the worst thing in the world," the boy muttered to himself as he rubbed his sore spot

"Raphael, isn't going either!" Ivan Steranko called out as Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Enough!" Tiger Claw shouted as he once again stood from the throne.

"For nearly two decades, I have been trying to find a way to gain freedom from this cursed island. For the first time in decades, the Foot Clan has a chance to rise again!"

The former members of the Foot all cheered.

Just then, a honking noise came from outside the building. The car to take them to New Kingdom had just arrived.

"Gotta run, see ya pops!" Raph smirked and faked a salute and ran out of the room

"Who is the greatest fighter?" Bradford asked his son who was bouncing with excitment.

"Me!"

 _"Ahem!"_

"I mean you!"

Before letting him go, Stockman handed his son a special book, "I want you to have this,"

Donnie's face light up, "Spells and Potions 101?"

"Filled with all kinds of spells to assist you,"

With a excited smile, Donnie raced out of the room along with Mikey and their fathers.

Leo swung his bag over his shoulder and began to follow the others out of the door.

"Cub?"

Leo froze mid-step but didn't bother to turn around.

"The fate of our clan rests on your shoulders now. Don't disappoint me,"

Leo fisted his hand tightly as he turned ro face his father.

"I won't father, I promise."


End file.
